HEAVENLY PLEASURES
by Lenka
Summary: What do GFs do in their spare time? What are their secrets? Some of these mysteries are revealed within the text.


HEAVENLY PLEASURES  
  
  
  
The Heavenly Mountain of the Sixth Dimension was bathed in bright rays of the early sunrise, the time which most of the incarnated Forces picked as their most favourite one for assemblies and leisure (the night being, naturally, reserved for more fascinating and agitating activities).  
  
Currently there were several of them, in diverse physical and mental condition, grouped together in the great dining hall of the Heavenly Tower of the Sixth Dimension (HeaT for short), engaged in what each of them considered their best way of enjoying the few spare moments they were left after being inevitably engaged in SEED fights. (And what alternative could they have with the Forces of the Tenth Dimension literally hanging over their heads like the Swords of Doom?)  
  
Anyway, there were Ifrit and Sheba (She, as they called her) sitting at a small, round chess table sipping at little, blue cups of something which looked like coffee, steamed like hell and sent poor Carbonicule coughing his head of and walking in zigzags when he happened to inhale some of the heavy fumes. As she was apparently winning, She, in a definitely good mood, occupied herself with arranging the annexed, black pieces in perfect, pedantic rows upon the table, while Ifrit, growling and snarling, his forefinger pressed hard to the contracted brows, tried to think of a final move which would save his desperate position and bring utter destruction upon his opponent's attractive head.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Heavenly Couch, Tonberry King was making the most superhuman efforts to exert a good impression upon Sirene by passionate relation of his heroic deeds against the Lunar Monsters ('and, I can tell you, the monstrous snail moved with such speed it dodged my every single blow!'). However, the Female Incarnated Force remained immutably indifferent, humming a soft tune under her nose and analysing with considerable interest the effects of the fumes rising from the heavenly drinks upon poor Carbonicule who, by now, was gazing crossed-eyed in an imprecise direction and talking to himself.  
  
Yes, this was by all means a quiet, pleasant morning.  
  
***  
  
'Are you sure, I mean quite sure you want to do this?' Squal glanced at Irvine with a mixture of surprise and doubt.  
  
'Yea, sure, what a hack! After all they are supposed to help us, aren't they? And you must admit this is a... well, a sort of ... help... , isn't it?'  
  
'Well, I suppose you're right, but I still think this would be a kind of... abuse. She just might get a bit angry...'  
  
' 'must be kidding! I think she's cool, and, besides, she likes us, I'm sure!'  
  
'Well' Squal gave a small, resigned sigh 'OK., let it be your way, then. Though I'd still prefer something less.. extraordinary... to get our party going'  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, in the midst of the game, She startled, experiencing a most irritating, uneasy sensation in the small of her back...  
  
'Oh, no, not again!' she sighed  
  
Then there was the whirl of blurred colours and shapes, and the utter chaos of Inter-Dimensional-Commuting.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The sun was by now definitely heading towards the West, bathing HeaT in the flood of long, warm rays. Ifrit, still bending over the chess table, was considering his next move (by now it had downed on him that, as his opponent was not there, he could, with no consequences, slightly rearrange the proportions of black and white pieces upon the board), when he suddenly beheld a flash of blinding light out of which Sheba emerged, her shapely face a perfect incarnation of fierceness and fury.  
  
'How... how could they!!!' she gasped, noticing Ifrit gaping at her in utter astonishment, with a subtle expression of guilt upon his face  
  
'Can you imagine what they wanted me to do?!!!!!...... Me! The goddess of the Sixth Dimension!...'  
  
Ifrit remained silent for a moment, considering Her unquestionably uncommonly beautiful... womanly features... He thought he knew what...  
  
'You don't say they wanted you to...' he gasped at last  
  
'Yes, that's right!' She exclaimed, her eyes flashing in fury 'I've never been such offended in my whole life! Can you imagine?!... To get the party going!!!! They lacked just one ingredient!'  
  
'I... ingredient??????!!!!"  
  
'Well, yes the heavenly weed.... that's what they wanted me to sneak!.... Wait... what a hell did you imagine they wanted???!!!'  
  
'No, no, .... nothing...' delighted with the fact that the hair upon his face concealed the deep, red hue of his cheeks, Ifrit felt a sudden urge to change the subject. 'I wonder who dared to break the rules and give them the recipe anyway.' he said  
  
Carbonicule, coughing and laughing to himself looked like a perfect incarnation of innocence. 


End file.
